J'ai peur du feu
by Rikurt36
Summary: Jeff et Nick sont deux meilleurs amis, mais Jeff a un terrible secret. Est-ce que Nick sera assez patient pour écouter et comprendre Jeff ?


**Très court OS qui m'est passé par la tête. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! (N'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiews, ça ne prend que quelques secondes et ça m'encourage à écrire !)**

**Je vous mets cette fiction pour vous faire patienter pour Hot For Teacher car la version anglaise du chapitre 7 n'est pas encore sortie… Donc, en attendant HFT, lisez ceci. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, mais c'est mieux que rien ! **

* * *

« J'ai peur du feu… »

Jeff et Nick étaient seuls dans la salle commune de la Dalton Academy. De la fenêtre, on pouvait voir une pluie torrentielle s'abattre sur les carreaux. Le feu faisait danser des ombres sur les murs remplis de tapisseries anciennes.

Jeff, grand et blond, avait la tête posée délicatement sur l'épaule de Nick, plus petit et brun. Tous les deux, ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis longtemps. Depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'était à la Dalton Academy. Jeff venait d'arriver, c'était un nouveau un peu perdu.

*_Flash Back_*

_Jeff était un garçon d'assez grande taille, blond, avec des cheveux bruns sur la nuque. C'était étrange mais il trouvait que ça lui donnait des allures de surfeur. Pourtant, il était anorexique. Il ne devait pas peser plus de 55 kilos, ce qui était très peu pour son âge et pour sa taille._

_Il regardait de partout, le nez en l'air. Soudain, il percuta quelqu'un._

– _Regarde un peu où tu marches !_

_Jeff se retourna. Un garçon grand et brun le regardait, l'œil mauvais._

– _Je suis désolé…_

_Un garçon, également brun, mais plus petit, s'approcha d'eux. Il regarda le plus grand et lui dit :_

– _C'est bon, Seb, il l'a pas fait exprès. Va-t'en._

_Le grand brun partit, l'air hautain. Le plus petit sourit à Jeff et lui dit :_

– _T'en fais pas, le nouveau. Sebastian n'est pas très sociable. Tu vas t'y habituer._

_Jeff faillit s'évanouir. Waouh. C'était la première fois qu'on le traitait comme s'il était normal. Ce garçon ne faisait pas attention à son physique, ni rien. Il se contentait de lui parler comme s'il était son égal. Il lui tendit une main._

– _Je m'appelle Nick Duval. Et toi ?_

– _Jeff Sterling. Enchanté._

– _Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Tu viens ? Je vais te faire visiter !_

_Nick le prit par la main et l'emmena à travers le lycée, lui montrant chaque recoin de la Dalton Academy._

*_Fin du Flash Back_*

Nick enleva ses bras de la taille de Jeff et se leva. Il commença à s'en aller mais Jeff lui dit, gémissant presque :

– Non, Nick, ne pars pas !

– Pourquoi ?

– J'ai peur du feu…

– Tu as peur… du feu ?

Nick le regardait, étonné. Le blond baissa les yeux et acquiesça. Le brun retourna s'asseoir près de lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il savait que Jeff allait se confier à lui dans quelques instants. Le blond prit son temps pour parler. Il resserra d'abord l'étreinte de leurs corps et commença :

– Quand j'étais tout petit – je devais avoir 5 ans – j'avais une très grande famille. Mes parents étaient riches. Ma mère s'appelait Stormie. Mon père, c'était Mark. J'avais une sœur et deux frères : Rydel, Rocky et Ross. On était très proches, tous les quatre. Ils étaient tous plus âgés que moi, à part Rydel. J'avais aussi deux oncles et une tante. Un de mes oncles vivait avec moi. Ma grand-mère aussi habitait avec nous. Moi, ma chambre était tout en haut de la maison – c'était au quatrième étage. On vivait dans le bonheur. On ne manquait de rien. A l'école, j'avais des amis, j'avais tout ce que je voulais. J'étais tellement heureux que je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. Mais le malheur s'est abattu sur nous.

» Un soir, alors que tout le monde dormait, j'avais peur. Alors je suis descendu dans la cuisine. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé, je crois que sans faire exprès j'ai allumé un four ou une plaque chauffante, je n'en sais rien… Puis, après être allé aux toilettes, je suis vite remonté dans ma chambre, tout en haut de la maison. Je ne dormais toujours pas quand… quand j'ai commencé à avoir très chaud. Puis il y avait de la lumière rouge en bas. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Comme j'avais peur, je n'osais plus bouger. Je regardais fixement la porte de ma chambre. Et… Je me suis levé au bout d'un certain temps. J'ai ouvert ma porte et j'ai vu… J'ai vu…

Il commença à pleurer. Nick lui embrassa la tête. Jeff poursuivit, sanglotant :

– J'ai vu le feu… Il était là, partout. On ne voyait que lui. Je ne pouvais pas descendre. Il bloquait l'accès aux autres étages. J'étais trop petit pour me rendre compte qu'il avait ravagé toutes les chambres de la maison à part la mienne. Alors j'appelais. J'appelais mes parents, mes frères et sœurs, mon oncle, ma grand-mère… Mais personne ne répondait. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Puis j'ai entendu des sirènes. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était aller chercher ma famille. Je voulais traverser le feu et aller voir s'ils allaient bien.

» Puis, tout à coup, des jets d'eau ont commencé à éteindre le feu. Un pompier est venu à l'intérieur de ma chambre. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a emmené avec lui. Moi, je pleurais, je criais, je le tapais. Je voulais qu'il me laisse là, je voulais aller chercher ma famille. Mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Il m'a ramené à terre et m'a parlé gentiment. Il me disait que tout irait bien, qu'on allait voir si tout le monde était en vie. Moi, je n'arrêtais pas de dire le nom de mes proches. Le pompier m'a laissé avec une femme de sa caserne et est parti. Je pleurais toujours. J'étais si terrifié. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. Je regardais ma maison enflammée partir en cendre. Même avec l'eau des pompiers, ce n'était pas suffisant, elle serait irrécupérable. Mais ça, je m'en fichais. Moi je voulais seulement embrasser ma famille et la prendre dans mes bras.

» Quelques minutes plus tard, le pompier est revenu avec quelque chose dans les bras. J'ai couru vers lui. Il discutait avec ce qui semblait être son chef. "Il n'y a que ce gamin. Tous les autres sont morts. Il doit avoir six ans. Je ne pense pas qu'il va survivre. Ses brûlures sont trop graves." Moi je pleurais parce que je savais que je venais de perdre ma famille, que Ross n'allait pas survivre à ses brûlures. Je suis quand même allé voir le pompier et j'ai demandé où était toute ma famille – juste pour être sûr. Il m'a répondu qu'ils étaient tous partis. Que je ne les reverrai plus jamais. Moi je ne voulais pas le croire. Je pleurais encore et encore mais ça n'arrangeait rien. Mes parents ne revenaient toujours pas. J'étais tout seul.

» Le pompier m'a ensuite confié à une dame. Cette dame m'a emmené dans un centre spécial pour les enfants traumatisés. Parce que j'étais traumatisé. Traumatisé par le feu. En réalité, c'était moi qui l'avais provoqué. Mais ça, je ne l'ai su que plusieurs années après. Tout était de ma faute. Et je pleurais tous les soirs. Parce que j'avais tué ma famille. J'étais le responsable de tout ça. Je m'en voulais tant…

Nick se colla encore plus à lui. Jeff enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun et continua :

– J'ai été recueilli par mon oncle et ma tante. Ils étaient gentils avec moi mais j'étais encore si terrifié. Ils essayaient d'être le plus compréhensifs possible avec moi, mais je les rejetais tout le temps. Je ne voulais voir personne. Je ne dormais plus, je ne mangeais plus. J'étais anorexique à 10 ans. Je n'en pouvais plus. Tous les enfants de mon âge se moquaient de moi parce que j'étais trop maigre et que je n'avais aucun ami. J'étais exclu. J'étais toujours choisi en dernier quand on faisait des équipes. Aucune fille ne voulait être mon amoureuse. Et, de toute façon, je ne voulais pas d'amoureuse. Je ne voulais pas d'amis. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était rester seul. Seul sans personne. Les profs s'inquiétaient pour moi. Souvent, mon oncle et ma tante étaient convoqués chez le proviseur.

» Je n'avais jamais dit à personne que c'était ma faute s'ils étaient morts. Je pensais qu'ils me détesteraient encore plus. Parce que personne ne m'aimait. Je le savais bien.

» Puis, je suis devenu un adolescent, j'allais au collège. Ça n'a pas été très différent de l'école primaire. Tout le monde se moquait de moi, on me traitait d'anorexique, de fou, je n'avais pas d'amis, tout ça. Le lycée a été très différent. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas seulement différent d'apparence mais aussi à l'intérieur. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais gay. Je regardais plus les garçons que les filles. Ça a été une sorte de choc pour moi. Mon oncle et ma tante l'ont assez bien pris mais les autres lycéens non. Déjà que j'étais différent d'eux, alors en plus si j'étais gay… Ils ont fait de ma vie un enfer. Ils me poussaient contre les casiers, me jetaient des sodas dans la figure et ils m'insultaient… Je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'en dormais plus.

Le blond fit une petite pause. Il sourit faiblement à Nick.

– Puis j'ai commencé à chanter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai entendu cette chanson à la radio, "Can't Fight This Feeling". Le soir, je me suis mis à chanter, seul dans mon lit. Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais chanter et que je chantais bien, en plus. Alors je me suis abandonné là-dedans. Quand j'allais mal, je chantais des chansons pour exprimer des sentiments. Bien sûr, je chantais quand j'étais seul, jamais en public. Mais un footballeur m'a un jour surpris, alors que je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne. Il est allé le raconter à tout le monde et on se moquait encore plus de moi. J'ai parlé de tout ça à mon oncle et ma tante. Et là, ils ont décidé de me transférer à la Dalton Academy. C'était parfait pour moi : une tolérance zéro et un lycée réservé aux garçons.

» Et je t'ai rencontré dans ce couloir. Et maintenant je me dis que si tu n'avais pas été là, ça aurait été dur pour moi. Après notre rencontre, je me suis tellement plu ici, grâce à toi, que j'ai recommencé à manger. J'ai repris du poids, je faisais des nuits complètes et sans cauchemars. Je me suis fait plein d'amis et je me suis inscrit dans la chorale, les Warblers. Je pouvais chanter sans être humilié. C'était si bien de pouvoir revivre. Tout ça grâce à toi, Nick.

– Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas moi qui a-

– Tu m'as redonné l'envie de vivre.

Le brun rougit mais ne répondit pas.

– Voilà pourquoi j'ai une peur terrible du feu. A chaque fois que je le vois ou que j'entends quelque chose en rapport avec, je repense à tout ça et je suis tétanisé.

– Pourtant, ça faisait un moment que nous étions près du feu.

– Oui, mais on était tous les deux. J'étais dans tes bras. Et quand je suis dans tes bras, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut me faire peur. Je me sens comme protégé. Et, quand tu es parti…

Il ne termina pas.

– Pardon…, s'excusa Nick.

– C'est pas grave. Mais maintenant, tu sais.

Nick le considéra quelques secondes.

– Jeff, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

– Vas-y, répondit-il en se collant contre son ami.

– Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

– Bien sûr que je t'aime. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Nick.

– Non, je veux dire… Est-ce que tu m'aimes _vraiment _?

Le blond le regarda dans les yeux. Nick pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant une réponse.

– Oui, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Le brun ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire. Le blond baissa les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il sentit Nick se pencher vers lui ! Le brun posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et Jeff sursauta à se contact. Jamais il n'avait pensé que son meilleur ami ressentirait la même chose que lui ! Jeff enroula ses bras autour du cou du brun et rendit son baiser à Nick.

– Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Jeff resserra l'étreinte de ses bras pour rapprocher son ami de lui.

– Viens, lui dit Nick.

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Trent. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement sur le lit du brun. Ils n'entendirent pas Trent rentrer dans la salle.

– Oh. Désolé de vous déranger dans le feu de l'action.

Jeff lâcha instantanément Nick.

– Le feu ? Où ça ?

Nick jeta un regard noir au Warbler qui venait d'entrer et prit Jeff dans ses bras.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de feu…, lui chuchota-t-il.

Jeff soupira et se laissa tomber dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Trent haussa un sourcil mais partit.

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le monde était au courant dans le lycée. Nick et Jeff eurent droit à une montagne de question. Mais ce fut Thad qui posa celle que Nick redoutait d'entendre :

– Alors, lequel des deux a déclaré sa flamme ?

Jeff se paralysa. Il était tendu au maximum. Les Warblers le remarquèrent et se jetèrent des regards incompréhensifs. Nick prit le blond dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots apaisants alors que Jeff paniquait.

– Il y a une flamme ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

– Non, Jeff, c'est juste une expression. Ne sois pas inquiet, je suis là avec toi…

Jeff hocha lentement la tête et soupira. Il se rapprocha de Nick et l'embrassa sur la joue.

– Merci. Je t'aime.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Cette fois, ils s'embrassèrent vraiment. Tous les Warblers quittèrent la pièce, les laissant enfin seuls. Jeff et Nick s'allongèrent sur le canapé, le blond sur son petit ami. Jeff regarda le brun. Il savait que c'était lui le bon, celui avec qui il voudrait partager sa vie. Nick saurait l'accepter comme il était, avec tous ses problèmes. Il saurait le réconforter, le faire rire et l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive.

Oui, Jeff et Nick étaient là de nouveau, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, entendant la pluie cogner contre les carreaux, regardant danser les flammes. Mais Jeff n'avait pas peur, parce que Nick était là près de lui. Et il le serait toujours.


End file.
